Klug
Klug is a male denizen of Primp Town. He is known to be stuck up and rude, and is commonly perceived as a geek or nerd, or a "goody two shoes". The book he is always seen carrying is actually from the library, and he continues to keep it through renewal. Although a genius mage, he idolizes Lemres, and aspires to be powerful and famous like him. This strong affinity for Lemres causes him to be on bad blood with Feli. Biography Appearance Klug has green eyes and wears a pair of round glasses in every game along with a graduation cap, a pink pocketwatch around his neck, and a light blue bowtie. His hair is dark brown and styled in a bowl-cut. In all games he carries the Record of Sealing in his hands. Klug's outfit changes from game to game, though his outfits are all purple in color. Personality Klug is referred to as a "Mr. Goody Two-Shoes" by Raffina, and for good reason, as he's the most studious in the Primp Magic School. Though he is snobbish, prideful, rude, and has a tendency to overestimate his own abilities. Klug is very studious and considers himself a genius. He is, however, also easily flustered, not taking comebacks to his insults well, and is quick to kiss up to authorities like Ms. Accord or his idol, Lemres. Alongside that, he's also a bit of a coward and not quick to admit his mistakes due to his pride. Klug is also a hasty decision maker, doing anything that he believes will gain him more magical prowess, abilities, or approval from his friends or from Lemres. Abilities Klug's magic stems largely from Latin astronomical terms, though his spells change from game to game. His spells include Nebula, Ignis, Lacteus Orbis, Nebula Macula, Vis Attrahendi, Crinis, Prominence, Ursa Major, Fossa, Tectonic, Stella Inerrans, and Defectio Lunae. Aside from his magical abilities, he is also very intelligent. Relationships ;Amitie Klug is classmates with Amitie as seen in the first Fever! games, despite her kindness Klug does not refuse to poke fun at her ditzy personality or her lack of skill with magic. ;Raffina Klug is on a less friendlier basis with Raffina, as he tends to be more cutting with her due to their prideful personalities. While they're seen to be friends, Raffina thinks of him as an annoying and stuck up bookworm. ;Sig Klug is friends with Sig, though he does not understand the latter's spaced-out personality and fascination with bugs, and has a tendency to make fun of him. ;Lemres Klug admires Lemres, with his ultimate goal to be a powerful and famous wizard just like him. However this admiration for Lemres sometimes borders on obsession, to the point where Klug apparently dreams about Lemres, as revealed in flavor text for Puyo Puyo!! Quest. It's unknown if there is deeper meaning to Klug's interest with Lemres. Notably, Klug talking to Lemres is one of the rare cases where Klug doesn't act mean like normally. ;Feli Klug admiring Lemres naturally makes him a target for Feli. Feli naturally hates Klug for trying to be like Lemres and trying to get close to Lemres, seeing his actions as a threat to Feli trying to fall in love with Lemres. Klug in response tends to be terrified or angry of Feli because of this. History Puyo Puyo Fever In Puyo Puyo Fever Klug is found in the crystal caves, in which he boasts to Amitie or Raffina about how he has located Ms. Accord's flying cane and just needs to go collect it, he offers to tell them, and presumably does so when he it defeated Puyo Puyo Fever 2 In Puyo Puyo Fever 2, Klug finds the three items listen in the Record of Sealing and uses them to unleash his book's full power, which possessed him and became Strange Klug. Puyo Puyo 7 In Puyo Puyo 7, a space warp floods Ringo's school with Puyos, as well as teleporting many characters from their world, including Klug. At the end of Act 2, Ringo, Amitie and Lemres run into Klug. Klug offers to explain how to close the space warp, but only after a puyo match. Beating him at a match of Puyo Puyo makes him explain how to close the space warp, though he is simply repeating what Arle had said to him. Trivia * Klug is one of 3 characters with a unique henshin animation in Puyo Puyo 7. However, this is merely due to using recycled art, rather than drawing new art to fit the animation in question. This makes the animation appear more like the earlier Puyo Puyo Fever animations, since there are no moving parts. * His birthday is September 29th, the same day as Onion Pixy's. * His name in German means clever. ** The name "Klug" is known to be used in real life, albeit as a surname. * He appears to be a spiritual successor to Schezo Wegey from the original Puyo Puyo series as the two have similar bases in dark magic and awkward personalities. Appearances Puyo Puyo * Puyo Puyo Fever * Puyo Puyo Fever 2 * Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary * Puyo Puyo 7 * Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary * Puyo Puyo Tetris * Puyo Puyo Chronicles Spin-offs * Puyo Puyo!! Quest * Puyo Puyo!! Quest Arcade * Puyo Puyo!! Touch (Unreleased) Character specific mechanics Dropset Quartet Fusion Ice Blocks Nuisance Pattern Gallery Category:Characters Category:Characters Introduced in Puyo Puyo Fever Category:Male